


Two of a Kind, Can Make You Lose Your Mind♥

by WhittneytheScorpionSuccubus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fellswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Twins, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Body Worship, Challenge: Misleading the Masses, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Fellswap Papyrus - Freeform, Fingerfucking, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Insomnia, Male Frisk (Undertale), Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Pacifist Frisk (Undertale), Romantic Rival Frisk, Shower Sex, Sleep Groping, Sleep Sex, Slight Hentai-based Plotlines, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Somnophilia, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Twins, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Vaginal Fingering, Water Sex, Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale), fellswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhittneytheScorpionSuccubus/pseuds/WhittneytheScorpionSuccubus
Summary: Some good old Twins!AU "Fontcest"♥ As each of their respective universe "Sans" trying not to lose their shit around their adorable younger sibling(s)♥✨O~h the humanity!♥✨[[[Severe Canon Divergence: It's fontcest, bit it's also not fontcest, y'know? You'll find out as you read the story...]]]





	1. Character Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeGaLoTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/gifts), [redtomatofan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtomatofan/gifts).



> If you like and/or wanna know more about my story follow me @two-spoof-enigma on Tumblr♥
> 
> I'll be posting everything from headcanons to character designs on there💠  
> Any way on with the story!!!✨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet the cast of characters I'll be working with! Plus, as you can tell some of Twin!Headcanons I borrowed from @redtomatofan, oh but don't think for a second I won't make it my own very soon♥ 
> 
> The rest of the headcanons all my own♥✨
> 
>  
> 
> [[Also be wary, there's alot of dub-con to non-con in the start of this whole thing, though consent will become more apparent in the much later chapters, so bear with me everybody!]]

Before we even remotely get started with this story, let's meet the cast first!💠  
[(Both twins are named Papyrus; one is spelled with an "i", the other is spelled with a " y", this rule applies to all the Papyruses...) Swap Universes as you know are the exception to this rule...]

In UT! We have...  
-Sans/Classic: He's the eldest brother to his two younger siblings, even though he's considered a lazy sack of bones by his younger sibs, he's actually quite diligent with his work. Plus if he doesn't exert a lot of energy at home he won't want to try and fu-, I mean att-, I mean "glomp" his little sibs... Yeah, glomp... ⛔♥⛔💦 

-Papyrus/Paps/Bunny/Bunnie: The oldest of the twins (by a couple of minutes) and the more confident/outspoken of the two, despite their name sake.  
[Distinguishing items: Loves the Bedtime Story "Fluffy Bunny" and wears a pair of Magically-powered Animatronic Rabbit ears with a matching tail that can be worn around the waist; Designed by Alphys]

-Papirus/Papi/Kitty/Kitten: The youngest of the twins (by a couple of minutes) and is the shyer/more reserved one of the two, despite their name sake.  
[Distinguishing items: Loves the Bedtime Story "Fuzzy Kitten" and wears a pair of Magically-powered Animatronic Cat ears with a matching tail that can be worn around the waist; Designed by Alphys]

 

In US!, we have...  
-Papyrus/Rus/Russell/Honey: The youngest sibling to their two older fraternal twin brothers (both named Sans) Because of this he gets pampered a lot and absolutely doted on by them♥

-Sans/Bara!Berry: The larger one of the twins, even though his size is intimidating he's actually a big old softy and would barely harm a fly. But don't let the smooth takes fool you he will snap someone in half if they hurt Papyrus.

-Sans/Buff!Berry: Even though he's only slightly shorter than Papyrus, don't let his size fool you, he can and will fold any and every monster like a futon if they ever harm Papyrus. Other than that he's a pretty cool dude to hang around. 

 

In UF!, we have...  
-Sans/Red: He's the eldest brother to his two younger siblings, even though he's considered a useless waste of space by his younger sibs, he's actually quite diligent with his work as the King's (and indirectly as Paps & Papi's) personal assassin. Plus if he doesn't exert a lot of energy at home he won't want to try and fuck their brains in, no matter how much he really want too...

[Both Paps are Head of the Royal Guard]

-Papyrus/Saber/Edge: The oldest of the twins (by a couple of minutes) and the more aggressive/violent of the two, their choice of weapons give them their name sake.  
[Distinguishing item: A pair of solid black carbon infused steel sabers; Designed by Alphys, forged by Gerson]

-Papirus/Cutlass/Edgy: The youngest of the twins (by a couple of minutes) and the more tactical of the two, their choice of weapons give them their name sake.  
[Distinguishing item: A pair of blood red solid steel cutlasses; Designed by Alphys, forged by Gerson]

 

In FS-RG!, we have...  
-Papyrus/Slim/Coffee: The youngest sibling to their two older twin brothers (both named Sans) Because of this he gets pampered a lot and absolutely doted on by them, but only at home💠 Once they're out in public though, they have to keep up their appearance or risk showing weakness. He works as both as a royal sentry and as their personal assassin (indirectly), but that still doesn't stop all of his urges from popping up... O~h how his lords tantalize his thoughts and dreams♥

[Both Sans are Head of the Royal Guard]  
*These Sanses behave differently at home than they do in public, so for them I'll give 2 different descriptions for each aspect of their lives*  
{In Public}  
Both Twins: They're unidentifiable from the other, they do this to so other monsters have a harder time singling them out, even when they're apart they can still act like they're basically each other's reflection. Which makes other monsters absolutely terrified of them. Monsters for years, damn near decades have been trying to distinguish one from the other, but fail every time...

{At home}  
-Sans/Wine: The oldest of the twins (by a couple of minutes) and the more manipulative/people smart of the two, their choice of recreational beverage give them their name sake; names were given by Papyrus (the only one who can tell them apart, even if no one in all of the underground believes him)  
[Distinguishing item: Their unyielding love of the taste of dark red and well aged wines]

-Sans/Black: The youngst of the twins (by a couple of minutes) and the more tactical/street smart of the two, their choice of recreational beverage give them their name sake; names were given by Papyrus (the only one who can tell them apart, even if no one in all of the underground believes him)  
[Distinguishing item: Their unyielding love of the taste of freshly grown, picked and brewed black teas; owns a secret black tea leaf garden.]

 

In HT!, we have...  
-Sans/Blood: He's the eldest brother to his two younger siblings, but unlike his other counterparts he's the only Sans not considered lazy by his Paps, he's actually quite diligent with his work. Regardless if he has to feed the Underground, feed/protect his Paps or bury a b- I mean have friendly discussion with whoever was dumb enough to harass/harm/hurt his Paps' feelings. So because of this he's quite socially inept and has a tendency to carry around his axe to even the most inappropriate places. The only place he doesn't carry it around at is at home, mostly because he doesn't want to accidentally harm his Paps with it so he keeps it in his room... Along with many stiff body pillows he hides in the closet...  
⛔🔽⛔✨

-Papyrus/Sugar: The oldest of the twins (by a couple of minutes) and is the more motherly one of the two, plus is the only one out of all 3 of them who can cook the best.  
[Distinguishing items: Wears a pair of large round frames, due to their poor eyesight, is either seen wearing an apron (at home) or skirts/dresses (in public) and always studying a new cookbook they found]

-Papirus/Sweetness: The youngest of the twins (by a couple of minutes) and is the more nurse-like one of the two but they also like fashion, and because of this they know how to sew/suture both clothes and monsters.  
[Distinguishing items: Wears a pair of large cat eyed shaped frames, is either seen studying a new fashion magazine/medical journal they found, helping Sugar in the kitchen or fixing/tending to Sans' wounds (at home) or is wearing shorts and carry around a medical kit of their own design to try and help as many monsters as they can]

[[Pictures of their design will be linked to when I get around to drawing them... Which hopefully will be soon♥ But in the meantime, I hope you enjoy my story♥✨]]

Classic: https://two-spoof-enigma.tumblr.com/post/185694448522/its-the-classics-sans-is-having-a-real-hard

Swap:

Fell: https://two-spoof-enigma.tumblr.com/post/186150387737/its-the-great-terrible-underfell-siblings-and 

Fellswap-Rose Gold:

Horror:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited it a bit, since I recently found out that the AU I'm actually using is Fellswap-Gold...
> 
> ⛔♥⛔💦💦💦
> 
> (2nd Edit) I made a Fellswap-Gold AU within the Twin!AU that I'm writing!
> 
> [[To learn more about it follow me @two-spoof-enigma: https://two-spoof-enigma.tumblr.com/post/186230603437/i-just-realized-something ]]


	2. UT: Why Couldn't the Bike Keep Going? Because it was " 'Two'-Tired"!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's starts with the Classics♥

Our simple little story begins in the Void, with Gaster with all of his infinitesimal loneliness devises a plan to try and escape the Void so that way he can reunite himself with his sons. By using the game data that makes up the machine in Sans' garage and the game data that powers Frisk's DETERMINATION, he attempted to combine the two in hopes that it would create a portal of some sort and help him escape the Void.... Sadly, his plan backfires on him as the data from the two object fuses together in an unforseen manner, the device in Sans' starts to power up all of a sudden and instead of it creating portals into the Void, it turned the device into a gateway into other alternate universes. As for what it did to the child, it caused every soul of the Final Fallen Human with the Soul Trait of DETERMINATION to sync up as one soul, per se. Granting them all the power to instantaneously destroy the barrier, as the barrier counted the human's soul as an infinite number of souls instead of as just one soul. Giving the monsters their much deserved freedom... But that part of the story hasn't happened just yet, so let me stop getting ahead of myself and start with an "average" day for each of the skeleton brothers (in their respective universes, of course♥)

 

 

Sans was suffering from his "insomnia" again last night, so by the time he was able to go back to sleep, it was like an hour or two before his brothers needed to wake him up for sentry duty, again..."  


Sans...", a soft voice called out to him in his dreams...  


"Sans...", it called out again...  
"Sans...", it sounded so familiar to him, that he decided to check it out who was calling him. Though, when he opened up his eye sockets, he was greeted by cat ears?  
"Sans please wake up or else Paps is going to get mad..." Kitty said in frantic yet soft yell, but Sans was way too focused on the cat ears that somehow sat perfectly on top of Papirus' head.  
"hey, papi where did you get those?", Sans asked half asleep pointing to Kitten's ears.  
"Hmm? Oh! They were a gift from Dr. Alphys, Paps also has a their own pair of ears as well. Plus they also come with a matching tail, can you believe how smart Dr. Alphys is?", Kitten said gently beaming as the ears and tail gently and adorably moved in response to his emotions... Now Sans was completely awake and any attempt at trying to go back to sleep were immediately scrapped, as Sans stared at Kitty for an uncomfortably long time.  
"I-is something wrong, Big Brother?", the worry and guilt in their voice, made Sans' soul ache in way it never did before, especially since their ears and tail drooped in response to their nervousness and fear. Sans sat up in bed and patted Kitten on the head to calm them down, "nothing's wrong, papi, I was just thinking about whether or not I wanted to shower, before or after breakfast."  
"So, what did you decide?"  
"I'm gonna take one before breakfast, so that I'm squeaky clean for when we all leave for sentry duty today, mkay?", Sans watched as Kitten nodded in confirmation since they now had a message to relay to Paps, but not before planting a kiss on Papirus' forehead and then finally teleporting into the bathroom... Into the shower... Fully clothed...

Sans quickly turned on the cold water as his mind raced with thoughts and questions. Like how in the hell could Alphys fucking do this to him!?!?? And why did Papirus look so damn fucking cute in those ears and tail!?!! Sans thoughts along with the extra weight of his now soaked through clothes brought him to his knees as he tried to gather his thoughts together and not lose his ever loving mind. Meanwhile he could hear the conversation going on downstairs, "Paps! Paps! Paps! I did it!", Papi shouted in glee  
"Nyeh?", Papyrus said in response  
"I woke up Big Brother all by myself!"  
"Nyeh!? Really!?"  
"Mhmm! He's currently in the shower! He said that 'he wants to be squeaky clean for when we leave for sentry duty today'!"  
The conversation continued on like that with Paps in disbelief at Papi being able to magically wake Sans up. Sans now feeling a little guilty about the shower lie, decided to actually take a real shower, first by removing all of his wet clothes and then turning on enough hot water to the point where if he had skin it would've scalded him... But as he closed his eyes while the hot water cascaded over his bones and soul, it made his mind wish for something else warm to "cascade" over him.

"Sa~ns...", he heard Kitten's voice, but not with its usual shyness, this time they sounded... Needy.  
"Sa~ns.", he heard it again, as the image of Kitten's hot an bothered face came into view, making Sans pause for a moment as he could feel himself losing control over his magic.  
"no no no no no no no no no no.", Sans mumbled to himself to try and calm his mind and body down, but sadly one last thought creeped up from back of his mind.  
"Sans, please...", Kitten's voice practically moaned in his ear, as the image of Kitty, lying on their back with their legs spread as wide they could go. With their magic creating the most s-  
"SANS! ARE YOU OK IN THERE!?", Paps' voice broke through Sans' thoughts and echoed around in the bathroom. Sans' magic went back to being somewhat normal as he feared that Paps would storm into the bathroom and catch him with his magic forming into his dick. How the hell would he explain that to Paps and K- Papi? But first things first, he needed to answer Paps before they decide to kick down the door.  
"yeah paps, I fine. wat-er you checking on me for?"  
"UGH! NEVERMIND YOU'RE FINE, I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE FOOD IS GETTING COLD AND IT WOULD BE A SHAME IF YOU DIDN'T EAT OUR FRESHLY COOKED BREAKFAST HOT FROM THE STOVE!", Sans could hear Paps beam through the door with pride over their and Papi's cooking skills. So he needed hurry up and go downstairs and eat breakfast, because there's no way in hell he would be able to skip breakfast if Papi's wearing those ears. Papi's always worried about his health and is always trying to get Sans to have healthy eating habits and schedule, so if he made them upset or sad while they're wearing those ears... His soul began to ache even more than it did before at the thought of Kitten, with sad tear filled eye sockets and drooping ears tail asking Sans why does he keep doing this to himself? He needed to get out of the shower quickly, so he can stop being alone to allow his mind to wonder... But first, he's going to have make the water lukewarm at best...

After a hefty breakfast, that he couldn't say no to, he sat at his sentry station/hotdog stand replaying what just happened to him after he got out the shower....  
"bunny ears... it had to be bunny ears...", he mumbled to himself as the scene at breakfast kept replaying in his mind. Once he finished showering, he teleported back to his room with only a towel on, finds a set of freshly clean clothes tended and washed by Papi with a note with a little doodle on it. Once he finished getting dressed, be teleported downstairs only to witness the fact that Papyrus is wearing bunny ears... With a big ol' fluffy tail that practically covered almost half of Paps' behind, wiggling around with delight in response to whatever conversation topic Papi and them were having...

He was so fucking enamored by both of them in those fucking ears and tail set, that he could barely remember breakfast. Plus it got even worse when they went out while still wearing those items everyone seemed used to them wearing that stuff????? He couldn't keep asking himself questions he didn't know the answers to, so he decided to go get some answers by going to the source of this conundrum: Alphys.

  
Meanwhile, in Hotland Alphys was enjoying a hot cup of ramen noodles before Sans teleported himself onto Alphys' desk scaring the absolute daylights out of her.  
"S-s-s-s-sans! What brings you t-t-to my Lab?"  
"hey alpy, do you mind if I ask you about the gift you created for my bros?"  
"Hmm? O~h! The ears and tail set, they asked for!"  
"wait... they asked for them?", the color almost drained from Sans' magic.  
"Y-yeah! They found out about your favorite types of anime that you like to watch with me, when they can to pick you up from here, that one time. So they commissioned me to make them each a set of working ears and tail that would with their unique skeleton anatomy!"  
"why?"  
"For you, Sans, they were getting worried about your health and they thought if they wore stuff like this it might boost your mood and promote better eating habits in you. They were gonna save it until your birthday, but they told me they had to accelerate their time table, since you were having really violent 'nightmares' and it was causing your magic to spike uncontrollably.", she finished as she slurped up a big gulp of noodles. But Sans was speechless, because not only were they doing this for him but, of course fate would have them do something nice for him by using one fetishes! He felt so faint, that he fell into Alphys' trashcan and toppled it over with him still in it, "ah yes, the trash were I belong", he thought to himself... After a bit of help from Alphys, he was able to return to his station before either of his bros showed up to check up on him, before he makes a quick visit to Grillby's.

  
Or so he thought... Because when he shortcutted back, he was greeted by one fuming and one crying pair of skeletons.  
"shit...", he thought to himself.  
"SANS! WHERE HAVE BEEN!? PAPI CAME TO CHECK UP ON YOU WEREN'T HERE SO THEY PANICKED THINKING YOU WERE HAVING ANOTHER TELEPORTING FIT BECAUSE OF THOSE PESKY NIGHMARES AGAIN!", Bunnie shouted as their face was bright orange with rage, while stomping on the ground as their ears moved in response to their rage. Alternatively, Kitten was still softly sobbing, because of how worried they were about him damn near dying again, as their ears and tails drooped so low that it anyone passing by who saw this scene, would make Sans out to be the asshole. Which they'd be right because he never felt more guilty in his entire life, than he did right now. But first he had to calm those two down, but he couldn't think of anything to say as his mind was racing at over a 100,000,000,000 miles a minute. Then all of a sudden it hit him like a ton of bricks, "i was at alphys' lab!"

Silence fell over all three of them, before Kitten slightly perked up and asked, "Really?"  
"yeah, i was so full from breakfast, that i wanted to make sure that the extra magic running through me would be a problem."  
"SO WHAT DID SHE SAY?"  
"she said i had nothing to worry about as long as i don't have another nightmare."  
"Oh thank goodness.", Kitten sighed in relief.  
"well since that whole thing has been sorted out, I'm heading off to Grillby's, i'm not going to be long, i'm just saying hi to the gang, k?"  
"...FINE, B-", and before Bunnie could finish, he was gone in a flash...


	3. UT: He Will Give the Devil His Two

Grillby looked at his watch as he was cleaning the bar counter, wondering where in the hell is Sans? Even when he has breakfast at home he still atleast comes to the bar to say hi to everyone and maybe drinks like one or two shot glasses of ketchup, so w- but before he could finished his train of thought, all of the bar patrons suddenly began to panic, Grillby following the eyes of his customers. He saw Sans floating in the air for a couple of seconds before gravity yanked Sans towards the ground. Luckily, Grillby managed to catch Sans before he hit the ground.  
"You OK there Sans?", there was genuine sincerity in Grillby's voice as he was trying to figure out why Sans would just teleport haphazardly like that?  
"hey, grillbs, just dropping in."  
"*sigh* I'm being serious, Sans."  
"sorry, grillbs, i've got a lot on my mind."  
"Enough on your mind to have me and the rest of the bar worried about you?", the entire bar hummed with comments from everyone in agreement with Grillby.  
"again, sorry everyone, i should be more mindful of what i'm doing, but i've been a bit scattered brained as late..."  
"Sans, now is n-"  
"but luckily that's about to change soon." Sans snaps his fingers and a dead quiet fell over the bar as the crescendo of coins in a giant sack, thuds onto Grillby's countertop. Grillby looked at the bag for a long minute, then back at Sans before finally sitting him down on one of the bar stools. The look on his friend's face was like that of raging storm cloud, the uneasy calm just before a hell storm. Grillby unsure if this was another one of his pranks, opened the sack, the coin shimmered as the light he emitted bounced off the surface of the G's. He grabbed one of the coins and heated it up in the palm of hands, he watched it turn a brilliant and blinding red as he heated the coin.  
"They're real...", Grillby stood there in slight disbelief for a couple of minutes, before he put the heated coin in his pocket.  
"Attention, everyone I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to be closing the bar early today. For all of you who are still eating would all please come forward and get a to-go container, and for those of you who have drinks here are the to-go cups." 

Everyone, did as they were told and left the bar swiftly, but with even more questions about what the hell is going on. Once, the bar was completely empty, even of monsters who can turn invisible, Grillby began to speak, but Sans stopped him, "Not out here, please...", Sans said with shame in his voice to make even the most hardened of criminals ask what's wrong. Grillby sighed in frustration, before grabbing Sans like a football and taking him into his back office. He sat Sans on his desk, then sat down in his chair, looking back at Sans, Sans flipped open his phone, tapped a bit on the D-pad of the buttons on the phone, only to pause for a couple of seconds before showing Grillby the phone screen. Grillby took the phone in hand and stared in utter disbelief.  
"...Sans, you deranged bastard, you finally did it, you've managed to hit a new all time low...", Grillby said as he stared at the adorable pic of Bunnie and Kitten posing with a plate packed to death with spaghetti, with the caption “Sans' breakfast” underneath.  
"Really? Your brothers!? Wha-"  
"i didn't do anything!!!!"  
"Huh?"  
"i. didn't. do. anything."  
"Explain..."  
"remember 2 weeks ago when i told you and everyone else in the bar that i was going to the be leaving early for those 2 whole week, cause alphys needed my help at the lab?"  
"Yes, I remember..."  
"well, we were able to figure out how to solve most of the problems in the underground, well except for the food thing. but we're working on it, so you won't have to feel guilty about charging more g's to monsters!"  
"That's good, but continue, we're not changing the subject..."  
"the other 2 things we were working on was the multi-world/parallel university theory and we're still trying to fix my eye, as a study for magical regenerative medicine..."  
"OK... But what does that have to do with your brothers?"  
"i'm getting to that... 'cause you see, when me and alphys get stuck on something we~ watch anime... to get... ideas...", Sans nervously chuckled.  
"*sigh* Why am I not surprised... Anyways continue"  
"well, something i did during the magical regenerative study, backfired, but i didn't know until i was asleep. So because of this, alphys never knew she just thought it was usual bouts of insomnia. so she had been sending me back home with the 2 of them, once i fall asleep from watching anime with her."  
"Uh-huh..."  
"So because of it, this is the start of my magic going out of control and I guess because they always saw me passed out in front of an anime every time, they thought if they dressed up like some of the girls in the anime it might make me feel better, at least from what alphys told me...", Sans finished his explanation, along with pacing across Grillby's desk, and look towards Grillby for some form of response. Only to be met with silence as he stared at Sans like he's the dumbest monster in all of the Underground.  
"grillbs?"  
"By the gods, Sans... Why are you like this!? I'm tired of being like 80% of your impulse control, I know wa~y more about you, than I have EVER wanted to know!"  
"i understand tha-"  
"Besides what do you except me to do about this!?"  
"i don't know??!!!??!? i just need your help, 'cause i can't tell alphys, she'll just get this mischievous look in her eyes and then next thing i know is she'll have a 300pg fanfiction of all the inappropriate things i can do to paps and papi in great detail!"  
"By the gods, Sans..."  
"look, grillbs, you can hate me 'til the end of time, but please j-", Sans sentence was interrupted when he heard the door to bar slam and jingle open, followed by the sound of Bunnie voice. Which Grillby watched as it made Sans freeze up like a statute in panic, he grabbed him by the back of his coat, like a kitten and brought him back up to the front of the bar.  
"Hello, Bunnie. Hello, Kitten. Are you here to pick up, Sans?"  
"Mhmm!", Kitten went over to grab Sans like a plushy and walked back towards Bunnie who is so mad that their ears wouldn't stop wiggling.  
"SANS, YOU SAID THAT YOU'D ONLY BE GONE FOR A LITTLE BIT! NOT HALF AN HOUR!!!"  
"well you see... um... i -"  
"He was paying his tab," Grillby interjected, "he told me that he felt like he had a little more energy than usual today, so he finally decided to pay his tab." 

Sans silently thanked Grillby, only to get a soulless passive aggressive smile from him, which let Sans know he was deep shit... But while that was going on Bunnie and Kitten couldn't believe what they'd just heard! Sans was actually getting energized and was finishing the things he was supposed to a long time ago! Their plan was working and it was all thanks to the ears and tail, Dr. Alphys made for them! Oh, how they couldn't be happier!

But for Sans this was going to be absolute bittersweet torture...


	4. Two Can Lead a Horse to Water but Two Can't Make it Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anybody got a glass of holy water?
> 
> ⛔♥⛔💦
> 
> Cause I'm one thirsty bitch♥

As the day went on Bunnie and Kitten, were so overjoyed that their plan was working, that they started to try and get Sans to do all of the things that he would just usually shirk off. Everything from recalibrating his puzzles to even picking up his sock, usually he would shortcut away or fall asleep, but because of those stupid fucking ears he couldn't bring himself to do it. Every time he looked back at them, he was greeted by wide "eyed" faces as they're ears bobbed and wiggled in anticipation, while Kitten's tails swished and swayed with the same excitement as Bunnie jittering tail. Then every time he completes a task, even with halfhearted effort, it made them jump up and down with unbridled glee! Making his ribs ache as his soul swelled in response to how adorable they looked and the occasional glimpse he got of their panties.  
"man after tonight i could actually sleep peacefully...", Sans thought to himself as he was getting ready for bed, only to be interrupted by Paps grabbing him like a doll and walking out his room with him.  
"OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME, SANS. YOU'RE GOING TO BE STAYING IN OUR ROOM TONIGHT SO THAT WE CAN KEEP AN EYESOCKET ON YOU!"  
"huh?", the thought slipped from Sans mouth as his mind went into overdrive as he tried to think of a reason not to be in their room, but it was too late. Sans was already in the forbidden promise land and to make matters worse, Sans was probably going to die... First, crack in his resolve; their pajamas: Bunnie wore a zip up bunny onesie that had only been zipped halfway up, because it couldn't go over Bunnie's chest, plus it had space to house the rabbit ears and tail they were already wearing. The way that they wore it made Bunnie look so adorable and playful like they were actually going h-  
"no no no no no no no no no no no no no no!", Sans chanted as he tried to banish those thoughts from his skull. That was until he saw what Kitten was wearing even though it was quite the opposite of what their twin was wearing. Kitten, had on a lovely coral pink négligé; it was a fuzzy bra with transparent silk that flowed downward like a dress with just enough fuzz adorning the bottom of it to cover Kitten's panties. Until Kitten started walking and the center of the dress parted open from middle revealing the design of their panties... Their very, very, VERY, translucent silk and lace embroidered panties, guarding only their clit and lips from view. Looking like a sweet, innocent angel, both of them did, making Sans feel like evil demon whose come to take their innocence away.  
But for a moment the biggest question running through Sans mind was how in the hell is Papi still wearing their tail, if they're not wearing the belt???  
"um... papi, how are you still wearing your tail?"  
"Hmm? Oh! The tails have a mobile mode, where we we can deattach them from the belt and connect it to our tailbones! Isn't Dr. Alphys the greatest!", Kitten's tail began to gently sway in response to how happy they were. Sans, was quickly losing battle of will, then Kitten explained that's how it was originally worn until an incident with Doggo happened and he accidentally saw their panties. Sans made a mental note to kill Doggo later, but for now he had to steel his mind for the second crack of his resolve, was the fact that he just realized that his bros sleep on a full twin-sized mattress. But once again before he could protest to this whole thing being a bad idea, it was already too late and he was already nuzzled tightly between his brothers and so the battle for his sanity, begun.

8hrs...  
He was going to be stuck in their room, lying in bed, between Papyrus and Papirus for 8 whole fucking hours. If Heaven and Hell could exist at the same time this was it, both of his brothers cuddling him as they can like he's giant teddy bear, all while magic was still active...  
"this is it... this is how i die...", Sans thought as they began to nuzzle up to him even more, putting their chests even closer to his face, practically squishing Sans' cheekbones with their busts. Even though both of them were asleep, it took all of his willpower not to let his eye glints turn into hearts, as he knew this was going to be one hell of an upwards battle and it was only... 10:05pm...

7hrs 55mins left... Oh by the gods, please help him... Because he was not going to make it...

 

10:10pm- Sans was barely able to breathe, let alone think straight as Kitten snuggled up to him even closer than before causing one of their breasts to rest on Sans' face. He stated with unblinking sockets as Kitty's areola was within view as their tit was slowly but surely slipping out of their négligé. Meanwhile, Bunnie had lifted their leg up, causing it to rub up against his already hard to control swirling magic, that he was trying to keep from forming his cock. Even though it felt amazing, he had to keep his wits about him if he was going to make it through the night and stay sane as well. He couldn't teleport away, because of his brothers lying on top of him they'll just end in his bed which would be an even bigger temptation to have those two in his bed. All he has to do is keep his magic and his urges under control for the next... 7hrs 50mins... Fuck...


	5. Two Much of a Good Thing...♥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⛔♥⛔✨💦

Time ticked slowly by, like a sand in a thin hourglass, as he lied there sandwiched in between his adorable brothers, as it slowly chipped away at his sanity. He looked at the time, the clock read '10:20', it had only been 10 minutes from the last time he checked the clock, but for him it felt like 10 hours. Both parts of him wanted this to end but at the same time last forever... A monster can dream, right?

10:25pm- Sans' soul nearly jumped out of his chest when Kitten's tit fell out of their négligé and onto Sans' teeth. Sans lied there unmoving like a statute, staring as Kitty's supple breast became erect in the cold night air. Sans would've pulled up the blanket so that way his bros weren't cold, but between him being wedged between them and his crumbling self control; he really wasn't sure what to do...  
7hrs 35mins left until they wake up...

10:30pm- Sans was pretty sure he was going to die, the gods were trying to kill him. Bunnie had turned over letting go of Sans, but also while tugging on the blanket causing Kitty to lean on top of him. Practically killing Sans' willpower as his magic formed a rigid erection with excess magic dribbling from the tip as it pressed gently against Kitten's entrance, making her softly moan into Sans' 'ear'. Even though Kitty's lips were guarded by atleast 2 different fabrics, Sans' sanity was slowly slipping through his fingers. He tried to move move Kitten off of himself with his free arm thanks to Bunnie rolling over, but all that caused was Kitten resting more weight on top Sans as they lied on him like a medium sized body pillow.

10:31pm- "The gods want me dead, don't th-", his mind became white hot static as Kitten began to rut their hips against Sans' lap making him growl in response as his bothersome erection was finally getting the attention it deserved, dissolving whatever shred of sanity and self-control he had left.  
"well, what harm could one little taste do?", Sans thought to himself without a bit of rational thought behind the question, as he opened his mouth so that way he could taste the delicate magic that made up Kitten's tit.  
"an orange nicecreamsicle...", Sans' thought as his mind flashed to the image of the dessert as his tongue danced and played with Kitten's nipple, savoring the sweet and delicate taste of orange and cream in their magic. Sans made sure to take his time with it, for every little lick, suck, stroke or nip from his teeth, blessed Sans with a different reaction from Kitten as they started rutting against Sans a little bit faster. Making his self discipline dissolve even further, as Bunnie's moaning became more and more needy with every buck of their hips on Sans' lap.

10:34pm- Sans levitated a bit up off of the bed as so not to wake up Bunnie from their sleep and to give himself better traction with Kitten grinding on his lap. He continued to lightly stimulate Kitty's nipple with his fingers as he moved mouth over to their other nipple that looked like it desperately needed attention. It was rigid against the soft fabric of the négligé and just as hard as the one Sans' was currently playing with in his fingers. He took their nipple into his mouth and was greeted with the soft taste of oranges and creme, making Kitten's soft whines slightly louder and sending Sans' mind over the moon as he imagined how lovely Bunnie would sound if he could slide his now throbbing cock into _his_ Papirus' sweet, untouched virgin folds. That thought made him snap back to reality as he realized what he was doing, but before he could stop himself, he felt Kitten tighten themselves around Sans' like a boa constrictor. Grinding against him even faster than before, burying him in their boobs, as Kitty finally climaxed on Sans as they quietly whimpered his name before nodding off into deep sleep. Sans in such a state of shock, doesn't move for a bit as his mind goes absolutely blank...

10:40pm- Sans finally moves after some time and places Kitten back on the bed next to Bunnie, fixes Kitten's négligé, then covers them up the blanket and once he was done he teleports back into his room to question his sanity and whether or not he should even be allowed near those two...


	6. ...Can Make Two Sick Two Your Stomach♥✨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh how tempting sweet things are♥

10:47pm- Sans began nodding off, but trying to stay up, he decided to shortcut downstairs into the kitchen and grab something to munch on from the fridge.   
"alright, what can i eat real quick?", he whispered to himself in the dark, as he looked around through the fridge in an attempt to find anything to eat that wouldn't be to "heavy" for him. Sans chuckled to himself at the joke as he eventually gave in and grabbed one of the burgs from the back of the fridge, that he was saving from Grillby's on nights like these. He closed the fridge as he unwraps and bites into the burger, only to be greeted by a shadowy silhouette out from the corner of his eyesocket. He turns towards the doorway to see who or what it was, only to find no one there...  
"i'm just being paranoid," he thought, "that or its probably gaster trying to contact me again."   
As Sans continued to eat his burger, he was sitting there trying to keep his mind from wandering back to what happened upstairs and how he wished Bunnie wasn't in the bed and fl-! Sans immediately shoved the thought away as he began to shovel more of the burger into his mouth.

10:50pm- His mind nor his cock would stop thinking about the way Kitten felt on top of him and how sweet they so-  
"no no no no no no no no no no.", Sans' mind repeated as he tried to think of something to distract himself with. That was Sans' objective until one of his siblings came downstairs.   
"shit! shit! shit! shit! shit! shit! shit! shit! shit! shit!", Sans' mind, body and soul were practically moving at lightspeed as he was hoping that it wasn't Kitty coming down. Were they up that entire time!? Were thy coming downstairs to tell him he's a complete and utter degenerate for taking advantage of them? Were they gonna tell him they were going to go to the King to have him put in jail? Because he wouldn't resist at all... All of a sudden Sans' fears only subsided for a moment once they saw whole it was.

10:52pm- Bunnie stood at the bottom of the stairs, half sleep and groggy, trying to figure out where Sans had gone too in the middle of the night. Meanwhile Sans started in awe as the one piece zip up bunny pj's were barely holding Bunnie's tits inside of it, as the soft glow of orange magic permeated the onesie revealing to Sans that Bunnie wasn't wearing any panties at all. Making Sans' magic begin to swirl again... In all of the wrong places...

10:53pm- Bunnie walks over to the couch to see that Sans is just sitting there and hadn't disappeared from the room like they thought. Bunnie in their attempt to be serious tried to grab Sans, pick him up and take him back their room, only to fail and to fall asleep on top of him. Trapping Sans between his dick and morals.

10:57pm- He didn't move from where Bunnie had him pinned down on the couch, pressed under the weight of the war between his cock and his sanity. In which his sanity was losing as Bunnie adjusted themselves further onto Sans' lap, smothering him in their now free tits, that slipped out of their one piece pj's, burying him in the sweet scent of citrus. O~h how it flooded his senses, making his already semi-formed magic solid once again, with a new addition to the roster. His tentacles popped out of his back, 8 long, solid, slippery tentacles formed from out of Sans' back as they slowly wriggled through the air, trying to avoid touching Bunnie.

10:58pm- Bunnie slept on Sans and the couch's armrest, unstirred as sleep fell upon them quite easily once they knew that Sans was safe. However the opposite was true for Sans, whom sleep now eluded with great ease, as Bunnie started stirring. Sans knew his erection was the cause of this problem as there was only his shorts and the one piece separating him from the swe-! Sans had to fortify his mind as his crotch was reviling at the fact that it was finally getting some more action, making his tentacles crave the same amount of attention.

11:03- He was losing it, he gripped the couch cushions like it was his lifeline, for it took all of his concentration to try and keep his dick flaccid and his tentacles from touching them, but sadly for him Bunnie was relentless. They were still grinding on his dick, making his will to not touch them, shatter like glass.

11:04pm- One of his tentacles[L2] free from his mental grip, started to fiddle with one of Bunnie's nipple. Making Bunnie let a soft little pleasured sigh as it began to massage Bunnie's nipple and areola stimulating the magic that made up their boob, making them grind against Sans even more than before making him lose his grip on yet another tentacle[R2]. Just like the first one, it also wriggled its way towards Bunnie's other nipple, each tentacle making Bunnie's magic spark and glow even brighter.

11:05pm- Sans was quickly caving in, as Bunnie's movements became more and more needy, as their moans started flooding Sans' ears; letting out soft little nyehs, whimpers and whines. Sans grabbed Bunnie's hips so that way he could steady them as he swiftly flipped them over, so that way he could escape with whatever speck of sanity he was trying to cling to.

11:06pm- The gods were not as forgiving with him, for you see in his attempt to escape Bunnie by flipping them over, it had inadvertently caused Sans to seal his own fate. By him doing that Bunnie had locked their arms and legs around him already holding him firmly in place, drowning him in the sweet, delectable scent of orange marmalade and his own dark desires.

11:07pm- Bunnie was still rubbing their aroused folds against his erection like a rabbit in heat, as Sans' tentacles continued playing with Bunnie's nipples with his face still buried right in between their boobs. The extra friction from Bunnie's tail swishing against his scrotum and their intoxicating scent was so overpowering that it was the final straw that broke him.  
"i might as well enjoy the meal that's been ever so graciously put in front me", he thought as he grinded against Bunnie as he begun to leave small kisses on the underside of their boob making Bunnie let out soft "nyehs" in response as they tightened their grip around Sans.  
Sans continued to lovingly suck, lick, and kiss on Bunnie's tits gently alternating between one or the other taking his time, as another set of tentacles[R3 & L3] slipped down into Bunnie's one piece pj's down towards their aroused heat. Sans was careful not to have the tentacles go into Bunnie, just have it stimulate the surrounding area.

11:08pm- The tentacles slowly cascaded down towards Bunnie's arouse heat, as it got closer a tentacle[L3] began to stimulate Bunnie's already swollen clit. It lightly rubbed and flicked it, before it started to apply more pressure on that spot as it wrapped itself around their clit and proceeded to overstimulate it, making Bunnie's body arch and their face to have a deep orange blush in response.  
Meanwhile, the other tentacle[R3] was taking the place of the friction that Sans' cock was supposed to be rousing or at least it would be if Sans wasn't a couple moments away from his breaking point.  
The tentacle[R4] began working Sans off, while the other one [R3] proceed to rim the entrance to Bunnie's heat making them damn near crush Sans within their legs. 

11:09pm- "beautiful, absolutely beautiful.", Sans thought as he watched Bunnie's expressions change in response to the shifts in stimuli, he caused by changing the pace and and speed of the movement of the tentacles. As the phantom sensations ran up through his tentacles and all throughout his body, making Sans lose himself even further into his lustful haze as both him and Bunnie were close to cumming, Sans decided that it would be rude of him not to personally see to it that Bunnie gets all the pleasure they deserve.  
Sans lightly places his hand on Bunnie's abdomen before he begins advancing down towards Bunnie's newly kindled heat. Sans kept the tentacles in place he just slowed down their tempo a bit as he slowly slid in digit making Bunnie's whole body shiver as she let a needy whine as their vaginal walls clasps itself around Sans' finger.  
"ssshhh," Sans cooed as he whispered in Bunnie's nonexistent ear, "don't worry, papyrus, your big brother's got you."  
In turn making Bunnie relax a little bit, that was until Sans started to move his phalange in and out of them, making Bunnie cling to Sans even more as they rutted their hips towards the pleasurable sensation of something finally inside them finally satisfying their neglected arousal.  
He kept up his pace as he started exploring every single inch of what made Bunnie tick. He was careful, yet relentless as search for each and every sweet spot Bunnie had. Though, Sans became ravenous once he found that one spot inside of Bunnie that basically made them putty in his arms, as their soft cries filled Sans' "ears" and most of the downstairs area. Sans wasn't even worried about waking Kitten, his sweet little orange nicecreamsicle, right now all he was focused on was making sure that Bunnie his delectable little treat of orange marmalade, was getting all the pleasure that they deserved.

11:10pm- Sans slid in another digit, which wasn't difficult since Bunnie's ectomagic was practically dripping wet from the insatiable goading of Sans fingers inside of them. Bunnie was practically on the verge of both cumming and waking up (or at least as far as Sans could tell through his lust filled haze). He proceeded to rub into one of Bunnie's sensitive spots as he had the tentacles[R3 & L3] pick up the tempo to match the speed of his fingers, as he looked on upon Bunnie's face and watch their expressions drastically shift and change until finally, Sans felt them tighten around his fingers and Bunnie climaxed. But in their pleasured release, they called out Sans' name in the startled, yet satisfied howl as their body rode out the high of their ecstasy. Making Bunnie's eyesockets briefly open up as their head cocked itself back only for the to lean back forward with hazy eye lights flooding their sockets. Only to wake up, in their bed and found that it was all a dream?  
Bunnie was baffled as they could've sworn that they were doing pleasurable things with Sans, but sadly they were too tired and relaxed from their dream to care. They'd figure it out in the morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long, I kept gaining and losing inspiration at random times, Plus I'm not 100% good at writing smut so work with me, Mkay?💠
> 
> ⛔♥⛔💠💦💦💦💦


	7. Always on My Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to "Swap" it up, along with a new challenger approaches!

Sans was hiding in his work station/garage, lying on his back on the hard tiled floor, staring at the ceiling for who knows how long. His was mind was still racing between the high he just felt from making Bunnie cum, along with the gut sinking guilt of having done so and enjoying it.  
He was so distraught that he never got around to cleaning the cum out of his shorts or Bunnie's left over cum on his hand. He just lied their sticky and guilty, like the criminal he felt like.  
All of a sudden the machine in his shed started whirring to life as it began to glow and shimmer with a familiar, yet mysterious magical light.  
"gaster?", whispered to himself as he got up, wipe Bunnie's still semi-wet magic on his T-shirt, teleported back inside the house and silently changed into a new set of clothes (saving the cum covered shirt for later) and ported back into the garage. As, Sans went over to inspect the machine, it all of a sudden began to quickly shape-shift into its new form even destroying the sheet that was used to cover it.  
Once the machine was done, Sans stood there and marveled at the machine's new design as it had shape shifted into an odd looking platform with a a giant ring, sitting there just ominously. Sans stared at the giant ring that was sitting on the platform as he wondered what all of a sudden got it to start up like that, but as he begun to approach it, it lifted up of of the platform and begin to spin and rotate in place and as it got faster and faster, until it finally turned into a portal.  
Sans since he had nothing else better to do (and with the slight hope that the portal leads him into the Void where he could be erased from existence) ventures into the portal! He closed his eyes as he came into contact with magic and being pulled in by it, as the sensations the magic caused were both a little pleasurable and painful. Once he left the other side of the portal he opened his eyes, only to find himself in a white void with absolutely no end in sight. As he stared off into the distance, he spotted something a couple of yards away from him, it stood there like statue with a simple text above it but Sans couldn't make out the words, so he teleported closer to it. Only to find that the statute is actually some weird humanoid looking robot, with a text box that now reads "5 guests remaining" only for him to watch the number change to a "4". Making Sans jump back in fear as it changed directions all of a sudden and then stopped as it continued staring off into the white Void.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Pancakes, the sweet smell of fluffy pancakes filled the air as Honey woke up from the bad dream they were having, or at least as far as they want to recall...  
"stupid judgment hall...", they muttered under their breath as they got up and out of their bed, as they headed downstairs following the sweet delicious scent of the freshly made Japanese fluffy pancakes, one of Buff's specialties. As Honey got closer to the scent emanating from the kitchen, images of golden, fluffy, round, plump little pieces of heaven, began dancing through Honey's head, for they knew that Buff makes them only on a Saturday (or whenever he wants Honey out of the bed early for once in a blue moon) as he knows it's one of Honey's favorite breakfast treats.  
Bara was assisting Buff with breakfast as he made sure to take great care of following Buff's instructions, as so not to ruin the dish for Honey (or get attacked by Buff for ruining the dish). As Honey got closer to the kitchen the boys were greeted by a half asleep Honey, who was wearing a cute XXXL Bear eared hoodie, that draped over Honey like a dress as it almost reached their knees. Though, sadly the sleeves were too long as it drooped downwards and flailed around anytime Honey moved their arms, making them look even cuter to the boys. As the hood on the hoodie drooped halfway over onto the left side of Honey's face, making it so when Honey yawned, the boys' souls began fluttering with excitement. Though, while the Blues' were already enraptured by Honey in their sleepy docile state, Honey sealed the deal by "accidentally" greeting them like in the animes that her and Undyne watch together.  
"ohayo, onii-chans.", Honey sighed sweetly as they rubbed one of their eyes with a sleeve covered hand, making the boys practically have to restrain themselves as their souls almost exploded out their chests.  
"GOOD MORNING, HONEY.", the boys sighed weakly as they silently tried recover from that onslaught of cute. Honey sat down at the table as they watched their brothers beam with joy at the greeting they got from them, Honey simply sat there with an innocent smile on face as they revealed in how their simple greeting had basically turned to putty in Honey's hands.  
"wait..." Honey said as they pretended to ponder whether or not they did something wrong, "did i accidentally call you guys 'onii-chan'?" She added with a slight hint of embarrassment to seal the deal.  
"YEAH, YOU DID." Bara replied  
"oh no, you guys probably think i'm such a dork, oh my gosh!" Honey whined as they hid their face under their hoodie as with the sleeve acting as extra covering for their face, making the Blues' souls skip in their chest in response.  
"No No No No No No No! We Actually Thought it Was Cute!", Buff squeaked before clearing his voice to hide his embarrassment. Making Honey snicker, so Buff decided to take advantage of this and distract Honey with something else.  
"Well, Since You Think That Was so Funny, You Obviously Don't Want Any of My Delicious Pancakes!", Buff said in a playfully serious voice, in hopes of getting Honey's attention. Which worked, since Honey immediately stopped giggling and removed the hoodie off of her face and protested against their brother, "no~! wait! i'm sorry, don't take away the pancakes!"  
Buff would've continued his bluff, bit sadly his body betrayed him, when Honey gently trying to reach across the table as they softly flailed their arms, making Buff quickly realized that he lost against her. Buff sighed as he handed Honey their plate of freshly made plate of pancakes, Honey sat up as they got their plate and began to gently shimmy the pancakes as they enjoyed watching the pancakes jiggle. So much so that they would slightly wiggle in sync with the pancakes making Bara and Buff wonder if they'll survive today after dealing with all of this overload of cute. Bara proceed to clear his throat to get Honey's attention as he held up a small reused syrup bottle full of golden, thick honey.  
"is that...?", Honey's voice trailed off as they stared at the little jug containing the sweet and delectable nectar of the gods, especially when Bara makes it. Honey still could never figure out how Bara managed to breed an entire species of domesticated cave bees, but in the end if it meant Honey could get one of their fixes on a day to day basis, he didn't care.  
Bara watched Honey's eye sockets widened in anticipation as bounced in their seat wait for Bara to him with the bottle.  
"WHAT'S THE MAGIC WORDS?", Bara asked as he got closer to Honey  
"please?", Honey said in a playful tone as Bara tried to keep his cool as he poured the homemade honey onto Honey's pancakes. The golden nectar coated the pancakes like a sheet of water from a fountain, any honey that wasn't soaked up by the top pancakes was certainly absorbed by the bottom one. Though, before Bara could close the bottle, Honey enacted their plan as they quickly put their teeth to the nozzle of the bottle and started swiftly sucking the homemade honey right out of the container. Making Buff and Bara stare in awe as Honey clear the bottle in less than a couple of moments, before letting go, making a hollow "pop" noise with the bottle, before finally exhaling with a satisfied sigh. The boys continued to stare at Honey until they finally spoke up and said, "what? you guys know how much i love honey, especially Bara's homemade honey! it always tastes the best!"  
Both of the boys immediately snapped back to reality as they began overlapping each other in conversation as they felt guilty for thinking whatever dirty thoughts came to mind, by agreeing to Honey's statement about Bara's homemade honey. Which meant she had them right where she wanted them and was going to enjoy tormenting the boys all throughout the rest of today.

After they all sat there eating breakfast in sexual tension fueled silence, Honey had decided that he had enough of the silence and said, "since it's pretty early in the day, do you guys want to take a bath together?"  
The boys almost choked to death on their pancakes upon hearing Honey's request.  
"what? like we used to when we were kids... unless you guys don't wanna...", Honey pouted as a whine escaped their mouth as they stuffed another large piece of pancake into their mouth.  
"its cool...", Honey mumbled faintly with pancakes still stuffed into their cheeks, as Bara was about to interject his phone rang. It was time for his solo morning patrol of the Underground, along with a quick check up with Dr. Undyne and then a light training session with Alphys. So because of this he couldn't stay, reluctantly he told Buff and Honey that he had to go and even though they both knew why he had to leave, Honey still pouted in disappointment.  
As Bara left to go handle his small list of errands, Honey proceeded to head upstairs to try and sleep for another couple of hours, until they were unexpectedly picked up by Buff, who wore a very embarrassed and confused expression as he tried to tell Honey that he'd take a bath with her. Buff had no idea why he was trying to do this, but there was just something about Honey's scent today that made him, against all of his better judgement, appease Honey's request. Meanwhile, Honey knew exactly what was happening with Buff, but continued to play coy anyway.  
"buff? what's the matter?"  
"Nothing Much..."  
"then why are you carrying me?"  
"Because," Buff had to think of a lie, quick "I Was Hoping Your Bath Offer Was Still On The Table?" Shit... He was too obvious  
"oh! of course, buff!", Honey said with delight as they hugged Buff, giggling with glee as they knew that he had Buff right where she wanted him.

They both went upstairs as Honey bubbled with excitement as him and Buff headed towards the bathroom, however Buff's expression was that of shame, confusion and distraught at the the thoughts coursing through his mind. All of the scandalous, barbaric, tempestuous thoughts of Honey spread out all over Buff's bed, them being intertwined together as Buff explored every l last sensitive inch of Honey's bones, ecto-magic and soul, until Honey was an absolute stuttering and shivering mess. Before finally sliding his cock right in between Honey's vi-

_*SPLOOSH!!*_

"Cold!!!", Buff was drenched from head to toe in ice cold water by Honey who wore a slightly worried look on their face.  
"buff? you ok? you looked like you were overheating, you even summoned your ecto-body.", She said in a gentle, but worried voice.  
"Yeah! Totally! I'm fine! Why Wouldn't I Be Fine?"  
"because, your face is bright blue and the padding around your legs doesn't look like its fitting right" Honey said as they stared at Buff's lower body armor as it was slightly raised up off of Buff's body.  
"Well That's Because You Threw Water On Me, Messing Up How My Clothes Fit On Me.", he quickly retorted now that magic had cooled down thanks to the cold water.  
"oh... yeah... right...", Honey replied back sheepishly, as they placed down the bucket back down on the bathroom floor, they turned around to find Buff without his chest plate on and with his shirt still soaked through, Honey could see Buff's magic as it formed firm solid abs, that slightly shimmered in the light of the bathroom. If Honey's magic wasn't already formed under the hoodie they were wearing, it definitely would've formed right then and there. Honey made their staring a little less noticeable as they managed to hide their blushing over Buff's body, he's always been a firecracker but anytime it ever came down to her, he's always been so gentle with them. Honey could never figure out how, especially since she's seen Buff get a slight one-up on Alphys and suplex her with great force and ease. Yet, he can quite easily embrace Honey with such a gentle and caring touch that the very thought of it, always made Honey hot under the collar. Honey's mind started wandering as they started preparing the bathwater, not realising that they were producing even more pheromones, making Buff contemplate whether or not it would be a good idea to just take Honey right then and there. Honey was resting one of their knees on the edge of the tub, while they used one hand on the wall to brace themselves and used their other hand to prep the bathwater, as their ass gently bobbed in the air. He was so fucking tempted to do it, but instead he ignored that little voice in his head and sat down on the little shower stool and proceeded to drench himself in cold water. 

Once Honey was done making the bathwater, she turned around to find Buff just sitting there trying to banish his dirty thoughts under the cold shower. Honey took this opportunity to take off their hoodie and then help go and help Buff not catch a cold.  
"silly buff, you can't get clean with cold water.", Honey said in a playful tone as they leaned on Buff and used him as a counter weight as Honey reached for the dials and turned on the warm water. Though while that was happening Buff's mind was racing as he could feel Honey's ecto body pressing on his back, making his mind move damn near at the speed of light with arousal. Once Honey got up off of Buff, he turned around to try and protest Honey's statement, thinking Honey was only topless only to realise he was dead wrong. Honey stood there in their full glory as their magic glistened with soft gold and orange hues, as their ecto body had formed the cutest teardrop shaped tits. They weren't super huge, but they weren't small either, they were quite modest in size, as their nipples were slightly erect from the heat. His eyes continued to drift downward he noticed how Honey's waist made a gentle slope as it cascaded down into their hips. Though what really made his soul skip a beat was the fact that she had formed that bit of tummy pudge that they're always so self conscious about, that little bit of laziness fat that Honey only summoned when they're comfortable with someone. That they only summoned around him and Bara as it to also sloped down into a pair of soft looking lips that took every fiber of Buff's being not to just tackle Honey and eat them out right then and there. Buff looked up at Honey's face only to see that they were holding up his fully lathered up loofah with a shy smile on their face as they didn't dare make eye contact.  
"Um... Yes?"  
"can i help you scrub your back?"  
"Uh, Sure...", Buff turned back around with the image of Honey's body burned into his sockets as Honey knelt down and began lightly scrubbing his back. Buff began to relax as the sensations of the warm water and Honey lightly scrubbing his back, made him feel like he was in heaven as his body enjoyed the extra attention of Honey scrubbing small meticulous circles into his back. Once Honey was done with scrubbing his back, before Buff could even thank them, they place a light little peck on one of his neck vertebrae making him sigh in response. As Buff took back his loofah that Honey was trying to hand him, he began to finish scrubbing himself, so that way Honey could get themselves clean. Once Buff was done rinsing off he turned back around to find Honey standing right behind him once again, this time holding her own loofah in hand and covered in suds, with the same shy expression as before.  
"can you help me with my back?"  
"Uh, Sure, Just Sit Down.", but before Buff's body could even attempt to move out of the small chair, Honey sat down right on his lap, not so close to him that Honey was sitting on his now present erection (that he had to tuck in between his thighs), but not far enough to where they're sitting on Buff's knees.  
As Buff finished cleaning Honey's back, something in him possessed him against all of his better judgement, to grab the removable shower head and rinse Honey off. He couldn't figure out what it was that made him do it, whether it was the way Honey smelled or how they were just sitting there or if it was his mind[cock] giving him terrible suggestions, but whatever it was, he listened to it.  
Once he finished rinsing off Honey's back, luck could not be less in his favor as Honey leaned back onto him, resting her head on Buff's shoulder, letting out a soft sigh in response to the warm water that is now rinsing off their front half. Making Buff's mind short circuit, as he looked upon Honey's body once again at the soap gently cascaded down off of them. As Buff continued to rinse Honey off, he couldn't help but be in awe as the water flowing down Honey's body caught the light of the bathroom and Honey's magic making itself look a beautiful honey glaze, making Honey look even more ravishing to Buff.

As Honey's nipples firmed up as the running water danced and played with them, making them appear so appetizing as Buff's mouth began to salivate at the thought of sucking, kissing, biting and licking on them. As Buff continued downward with the shower head, his eye lights following the water as it simply flowed down Honey's body like a river. He noticed that Honey's legs were slightly agape and even though with the shape of their thighs, they weren't entirely separated from each other, however they did make a slight thigh gap. Which in turn, when Buff ran the shower head even lower down Honey's body, he accidentally stimulated Honey's clit in turn making Honey let out a soft little moan into Buff's "ear", causing them to release even more pheromones from their body. Buff had to muster up every last ounce of strength and self-control, so that way he finish rinsing Honey off, pick them up bridal style and sit them both down in the tub. However, while Buff kept feeling like a wolf in sheep's clothing, the real wolf wearing a wool coat was actually Honey, and for now they had Buff right where they wanted him.


	8. Intermission...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small hiccup...

Hi, sorry for the confusion, but I may have to tempororalily put my story on hold for a bit, mainly for 2 reasons

The first reason is that I'm in a bit of financial trouble and I don't know how many of you would want me to go into detail about my my life and stuff... Anyway people are screwing me and my family over (and no it's not the mafia), so I'm trying to help my folks out with getting some money into the house.  
[If you wanna commission me here's the link: https://ko-fi.com/post/Commissions-S6S3XUVY]

 

The second reason is that I'm going to be redoing the last chapter I posted (in my free time, if I ever find any), mainly because I'm disastisfied with what I wrote. Not in a perfectionist sort-of way, but more so in a "i can do a little better" sort-of way. 

But anyway, I don't know how long this whole ordeal is going to take, but I assure you hopefully once everything calms down, I can go back to writing in a somewhat normal schedule...

Love,  
Whittney<3


	9. Hard Men is Good to Kind

As Buff sat in the tub cuddling up with Honey, he felt like he had been sitting in that tub for forever as he had to distract himself with mood killing thoughts, so that way Honey wouldn't be brushing up against his now flaccid erection. Honey enjoyed the nervous energy that Buff was giving off as they scooted back closer towards Buff. Making him try his best to be as sneaky as possible as he looked up at the clock in their bathroom, only to realize that he's only been sitting in the tub with Honey for only about 3 minutes. Though to him, it felt like 3 hours, he was a few moments away from physically losing his shit, until Honey's voice broke through his concentration.  
"buff are you ok?"  
"Hmm? Oh, Yeah I'm Fine. The Bathwater Is Just a Little Warmer Than What I'm Used To."  
"oh, alright then... do you mind if I ask you another question?"  
"Sure, Shoot!"  
"why didn't you return it?"  
"Return What?", Buff started to get nervous once again.  
"the kiss i gave you, when i finished cleaning your back."(, hook, line...)  
"Oh! Um... I, Um... I Wasn't Sure If, Um... Uh... A-a-are You Sure?"  
"of course, silly! it's only fair, i gave you a kiss, so of course you have to return one or else it won't be fair!" (...and sinker)  
"Alright... If You Say So…!?", Buff leaned down closer to Honey's neck as they tilted their head slightly to the right towards the tiled shower wall, putting even more of their collar bone on display for Buff. Making it even harder for Buff to keep his focus as he could see the delicate slope of Honey's chest, however the image of it was warped by the water, but the glow of Honey's magic made it look all the more whimsical. Though, unbeknownst to Buff he was falling right into Honey's trap and Honey knew this, but now wasn't the time for her to get excited, he needed to stay calm and keep up their facade if they want to be able to siphon off any magic from Buff. Though if Bara was home right now, Honey would be siphoning magic from him, as Bara for the past week or so, has been eating Honey out with an unrelenting animalistic like passion. Sometimes to the point where Honey could no longer stand as he used his 2 tongues w-!? Honey's thoughts were interrupted as Buff bit into her neck marking up some of her vertebrae, making them gasp and whine in response to the unexpected stimuli.

Honeysuckle, when Buff kissed Honey's neck, his mouth was flooded with the unyielding and tantalizing flavor of honeysuckle. Upon this discovery he finally snapped and gave into his more animalistic urges and tendencies. As he finally let his fangs grow out to their full length and bit into Honey's neck, causing Honey to make sounds that's just as sweet as she tasted. While he bit and marked up his prey, he let his other tongues form, so that way he can get the full experience of Honey's delicious magic. Honey could feel Buff summoning up so much extra magic, to the point where she couldn't tell whether or not it was from his magical reserves or if that's just his natural, raw power yield, either way it was exciting as hell! As Buff continued to place passionate love bites on Honey's neck vertebrae as his tongues finished forming and he begun lick Honey making their bones feel like electricity is sparking right through them, as they tried their best to subtly adsorb the magic, there was something primal about it that made her give into it as she siphoned off of Buff. As Buff bit into Honey again, he began to savor the delicate taste of honeysuckle as he began licking in between Honey's neck vertebrae tasting and suckling on the source magic holding Honey's very bones together. Honey's moans were flooding the bathroom as the rest of her body became desperate for attention as well, making her facade crack a little as he grabbed Buff's hands and slipped them from their waist onto her now erect tits.  
"O~h? What's This? Has My Little Honeysuckle Gotten A Bit Needy?", Buff growled into Honey's "ear", making them shiver and whine as they nodded in response.  
"Ah, Ah, Ah. Use Your Words, Honey.", this time he practically purred the words, making Honey realize that Buff might be more along the lines of a dangerous meal vs a light snack, but in the end Honey did as they were told only because Buff was exciting the living shit out of them.  
"i-i wanna feel good.", Honey whimpered  
"Oh, How So?", he said as he kept his hands still on Honey's tits.  
"buff, plea~se...", they whined, only to feel Buff lightly press his hands into Honey's chest as he switched to different side of Honey's neck, as he kissed and licked up it's entire length all the way up until their jawline, causing Honey's magic to spark and flare up, but not before he whispered in Honey's "ear";  
"I Only Give Good Monsters What They Want, When They Use Their Words. So, Will You Tell Me What You Want, My Little Honeysuckle?"  
By the gods, Buff's coaxing was arousing the living shit out of Honey as a shiver ran all throughout their bones, damn it this was supposed to be just a snack like with some of the other monsters in the Underground. So why when Bara and Buff got added into the equation, did it become more than that?  
Like when they first tricked Bara into eating her out when one of her "heats" flared up, he thought it was going to be a one and done deal with Bara and then they would have to go snack on a different monster. But instead, Bara's been helping her curve their "heat" popups for the past few months now. Honey continued to contemplate this thought while they decided to just "tell" Buff what they want. So Honey gently placed their hands on Buff's and said in a soft, sweet voice,  
"here, touch me here..."  
"As You Wish My Dear", Buff said with a low thrum in his voice, making Honey get a little too aroused. But they couldn't help it, especially since Buff was barely touching her nipples as his fingers felt like feathers brisking past them, pissing Honey off, immensely.  
"buff! plea~se!"  
"Please what?", he spoke in between each kiss placed on Honey  
"please me", Honey meant it as a silly little joke, only to Buff in response to it, bit Honey's neck and pinch their nipples as hard as they could, making Honey call out in pleasure. Making Buff realize that Honey might not be as innocent as he thought, as he continued to twist Honey's pinched nipples while he sank his teeth further into Honey's neck, sucking on it marking Honey as his and his alone.

"Mm~m! bufF! mmMMm! YES! fuCk! h-H-har-harder!"  
By the gods, Honey sounded so fucking lovely like this, as he finished marking up his mate, he whispered to them all of the sweet and disgusting things he'd do to her, but only if they told him ALL of the places Honey wanted to be touched and pleasured.  
Fuck, Buff was cracking her facade, though Honey couldn't really care at this point as she could smell Buff's arousal and it was causing her heat to flare up more, causing even more pheromones to release from Honey's body. Honey then spread their legs open as wide they could in the tub, even going as far as to drape their left leg over the side of the tub, grabbed Buff's right hand off of their tit and taking his hand into their own, lining up the palm of her hand with the back of his hand and guiding it down towards their now aroused and agitated entrance. As they made Buff, with the guidance of their own hand, seductively stroke their needy magic as he called out Buff's name with such a desperate and pleading sound in their voice, that Buff immediately started to play with their magic down there.  
But as Honey quickly learned even more so that her brothers are nothing alike, where as Bara will immediately give into almost any sexual request Honey has, except for downright fucking them, Buff on the other hand (as Honey became quite quick to pick up on), loves being a fucking tease!  
Buff began to lightly, yet mischievously stroke the folds of Honey's now swollen lips as he could feel their clit poking through from their newfound arousal.

"b-bu-BU-bU-BUFfffffffff! o~H By the GODS! SANS, PLEASE!", Honey cried out with desperate plea in her voice as they tried to get Buff to stop teasing them and just finger them already. Buff however was going to enjoy taking his time with Honey, as he formed a mini gaster blaster that grabbed Honey's hand from out of the water and held it up in the air, so that way he could continue to enjoy seeing Honey look like an absolute wreck.  
Plus, this was another one of those rare few times that got see Honey's text capitalized and he was going to savor every last second of it.  
He slipped his other hand down off of their left breast, enjoy the soft little mewl that escaped Honey's teeth at the loss of contact, only for it to be replaced by a sudden sharp gasp as Buff using his other hand to tease at their entrance, barely touching it as the tip of his phalange slid between her lips, close enough to stimulate it, but never touching. Meanwhile, his right hand was steadily playing with Honey's clit, rubbing quick little circles into it, making Honey go crazy as they began panting and whining like a dog, as Buff continued on adding more small neck kisses back into the equation, watching as Honey became absolute putty in his hands. Or so he thought, as he heard Honey let out a low growl, but it was quickly replaced by Honey whining at him, again, "s-s-S-s-SANS!", Honey's body sparked a bit as Buff got close to poking Honey's entrance, only to deny her the sensation.  
"toUCh me, PLEA~SE! Sa~ns, plEEEAAse!`` Honey could barely keep their voice from spiking as they kept being overstimulated by Buff.  
"But, I Already Am.", he said so 'matter-of-factly' between each nick and kiss, that Honey wanted to smack the living shit out of him once their body stopped feeling like putty.  
"y'kNoW, what I me~AN!", Honey foolishly tried to grab Buff's hand with their other free one, only for it to grabbed by another small gaster blaster as he continued to play with Honey to his heart's content.  
"Tsk,Tsk, Tsk, Use Your Words.", Buff then began taunting and teasing Honey, by rimming them just ever so slightly, as he kept his touch light, yet constant. Stimulating each and every crease and fold of their lips and entrance, practically playing with them like piano as Buff looked on as Honey's body kept squirming around as their lil "innocence" act was being chipped away.

Honey's patience began wearing thin as her hunger started to become more and more ravenous and receptive to Buff's animal magnetism:  
"Bu~ff..." Honey whined desperately, "plea~se"  
"Please What?", he practically purred into Honey's ear as he started teasing her clit even more passionately than before.  
"please finger me", they sighed weakly as they desperately wanted to come.  
"As You Wish My Dear.", Buff said as he slipped his fingers into the warm, aroused, delicate crevice that Honey's magic ever so lovingly created. Making Honey gasp at the sudden stimuli of having something finally inside of them, Buff began to slowly move his fingers making Honey moan loudly as they're finally getting what they wanted.  
The feeling of Buff's fingers inside of Honey, was making their magic spark in unexpected ways as Buff explored every last inch of them, figuring out what makes them tick. 

 

Buff started out slow, trying to figure out how far he could slide his fingers into Honey's delicate folds, given the position they're sitting in. As he enjoyed listening to the sweet little mewls Honey kept making as he started getting faster as he started finding the sweetspots, stroking and pressing into them as he watched Honey wiggle and squirm in his lap.  
"Mmmm! YeS!! sa~NS Don'T stop!! FasTER, FASTER!!", Honey practically sang those words as Buff was enjoying the fact that he could bring them into such a needy frenzy. He enjoyed listening Honey as they made those little adorable sounds, but all this noise was bound to attract some unwanted attention. Sadly though before he could do anything about it, Bara had come home already and interrupted their alone time with a simple clearing of his throat.

Everyone was silent, and staring at the other person Both Honey & Buff trying to figure out what to say to Bara, only for Honey, in their panicked state of mind to teleport away, leaving Buff and Bara alone in the bathroom together. Honey, quickly grabbed a change of clothes, by teleporting into their closet, and quickly grabbing some clean panties from off of their mattress that the boys finished cleaning and ported away, before the boys could even make it to Honey's room.

"DAMN IT. HONEY RAN FOR IT...", Bara sighed  
"Well What Did You Expect!?", Buff exclaimed  
"IDK!? FOR THEM TO TALK TO US, MAYBE!?"  
"You Know They Have a Hard Time Opening Up About Their Feelings!"  
"WELL THEY CAN'T KEEP BOTTLING UP THEIR FEELINGS, ESPECIALLY IF THEY'RE REQUESTING SEXUAL FAVORS FROM THEIR SIBLINGS!"  
"...Look I Underst-", Buff was interrupted by Bara shushing him, only for Bara to give Buff a remorseful look.  
"I CAN'T BE MAD AT YOU, WITHOUT BEING A HYPOCRITE..."

Buff took a minute to process Bara's words before finally agreeing with his previous statement, "Fine, But We Take Our Time Getting Honey Talking To Us, Otherwise They'll Just Run Away Again. Deal?"  
"DEAL."  
"Nice. Now Let's Go Find, Honey!"  
"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON..."  
"Right After I Put Some On!", Buff slightly squeaked in embarrassment as he retreated into his bedroom to get some clean clothes on, as Bara sighed in slight defeat.

 

Meanwhile, at Muffet's (Cafe), Muffet was cleaning some cups preparing to open up, when they were immediately disturbed by a loud crash coming from the back of their bar. Muffet sighed as they recognized the sound the squeal as Honey's, so they went to the back to check up on them.  
"he~y, muffles..."  
"So what is it this time?"  
"nothing..."  
"Oh really?", she asks as crosses two pairs of her arms while the third pair finishes cleaning a glass.  
"yes?"  
"So should I tell your brothers where you're at?"  
"NO! ...i mean no..."  
"Oh, capitalized font, it must be bad. So what did you do this time you idiot."  
"... i got into bathtub with buff and bara caught us and now i know that they're gonna wanna have a 'talk', but i don't wanna and it's too awkward!"  
"...By the gods, your brothers have spoiled the living shit out of you, meanwhile you're acting like a child and what's even worse is that I keep getting roped into your problematic bullshit."  
"i know! i know! and i'm sorry! but i can't help it! it's just something about their magic that's so~ fucking addicting! for some odd reason they're like the equivalent dirty pleasure for me as green tea matcha dangos is for you! remember hi-"  
"Okay! Okay! Though, first off how dare you bring that up, secondly hoe, how dare you compare them to my delicious dangos and finally, just because I'm helping you doesn't mean I'm doing this for free.", Muffet's voice became quite stern as she continued speaking.  
"You still owe me, especially with the debt you've racked up with your tab."  
"the usual?", Honey sighed  
"Nope, you're putting on an actual performance and bringing in boatloads of customers!"  
"but how is this going to keep the boys from catching me!?", Honey whined  
"Look, just get everything ready for your perforamnce, I'll handle the rest, you dumb fucking carrot-colored bonehead.", Muffet snickered  
"whatever you say you money-grubbing webweaver.", Honey giggled

 

Meanwhile, back in the Antivoid with the mysterious humanoid rabbit-like, golem and Classic!Sans. Sans was resting on the floor as he tried to drown all of his guilt in ketchup, but sadly for some odd reason he couldn't get drunk like he used to or there's something up with this place. He continued to have an eye socket glued to where the being was standing as he continued to drinking his ketchup, thinking to himself what up with this thing and why 1) it wasn’t moving anymore and 2) how the hell is he supposed to get the fuck back home? Well more accurately he’s wondering if he even deserves to go back home to them, but before his thoughts could get any darker, the rabbit golem spoke, “Guest #2 will be approaching soon.”  
Making Sans even more curious as to what this place was and who or what that being is residing here is. As he stared at the being, he noticed that started moving in a manner that was similar to "kung-fu" movies that him and Alphys have managed to find and watch a couple of times. Though as he continued to watch them he noticed something odd, magic began to start swirling around the being as they begun to focus it into a specific spot, like it was trying to... open something... 

_"shit, well that answers that question..."_ , Sans though to himself...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Undertale based fanfic... Plus this a gift to 3 of my Sinpais who got me into these ships in the first place♥
> 
> @MeGaLoTrash  
> @redtomatofan &  
> @zwagyzonk


End file.
